User blog:TheTwinkleBeast/Character Sheet 3
Name: Grant Wade Powers: Psycho Warping, Madness Manipulation, Uncertainty Manipulation, Alignment: Unknown Occupation: Mental Patient Personality: Grant is very quiet and isolated but he is a good guy. Background: As a young child Grant was always bullied because he was always by himself so the kids labeled him a freak. when his mother found out she took him right out of school, his mother was very overbearing ever since his father died, so she decided to home school him. One day Grant went outside his home to get the mail when the bullies saw him, they started to beat him up, Grant was screaming and crying when the sky started to turn red the grass started to turn white from ash falling from the sky then hideous creatures started coming out from the ground no eyes, ears, just a mouth with with very crooked teeth going towards the bullies, they ran as fast they can and tried to hide but ultimately the creatures got and ate them. Minutes later everything started to go back to normal, Grant ran straight to his mother bruised and crying an told her what happened, she told him not to tell anyone, a week has passed and people started a search party for the children they found nothing, the police knocked on his door one day and asked him if he knew them, he broke down and told them what happened, they called a psychiatrist and they asked what was wrong with Grant, he did his evaluation and could not determine his condition, his mother said there was nothing wrong with him he was only special and that they couldn't take him away from her even if they tried, they saw her as unstable and decided to take him away from her, when grant heared that he grabbed a knife and stabbed the officer in the gut. Grant was arrested and placed as high risk in jail, four days later they were going to take Grant to an asylum for electroshock therapy, for days and months grant would have to endure his torture unknowing to his doctors they were turning his mind into a unstable playground for the unimaginable horrors he percived, every session his imagination spilling into reality, every ounce of madness going to others like a disease. Grant would be able to speak to his mother telepathically but grant would think that it was his imagination because of the therapy they keep making higher making him lose his mind and since imagination was spilling into reality he didnt know what was real and what was fake. One year later the asylum was over ran by creatures from Grants mind, everybody in the staff left and some patients Grant managed to find his mother and they were reunited, having the who asylum to him self Grant tries to learn to control his abilities. Five years later Grant has gained some control over his abilities making him capable of creating semi-sentient creature's, using telekinesis and telepathy, absorbing a person's madness clearing them of insanity, Resurrection, Teleportation, and capable of limited time travel only two years back and foward. Family: Yolanda Wade: Yolanda Wade is Grant Wade's mother, she is overbearing but that is only because she cares for her son or as she calls him "her little baby boy". she will do anything to keep her son safe, she is loving, caring, nurturing, and overprotective. Cerberus: Cerberus is Grant's pet shadow wolf and the only true friend Grant has. Cerberus is the personification of Yolanda, being very overprotective, loving, caring, and cheering him up when he is sad. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet